1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeping bag adapted for use by hamsters, guinea pigs, ferrets, or other small animals, simulating a cave-like, sleeping compartment, enabling the animals to burrow and easily relocate their sleeping area within the cage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pet bed comprising a pair of semi-circular cushions connected along their circumferential perimeters to a circular cushion is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,843, issued to Beth Henry on Apr. 30, 1991. A pocket is formed between the adjacent surfaces of the semi-circular and circular cushions whereby a pet may crawl into the pocket to burrow and rest.
U.S. Pat. No's. 2,775,222, issued to Eugene Kruck on Dec. 25, 1956, and 4,893,586, issued to Betty J. Carson on Jan. 16, 1990, disclose animal sleeping bags including top and bottom members sewn about their perimeters, and having at least one access passage for the animal to enter and burrow within. U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,428, issued to Dorothy C. Waugh on Oct. 2, 1979 also discloses a sleeping bag having at least one access passage for the animal to enter, along with a plurality of small air apertures formed in the edge portions of at least the upper layer.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No's. 3,989,008, issued to Gerhard Neumann on Nov. 2, 1976 and 4,729,343, issued to Lydia Evans on Mar. 8, 1988, include sleeping quarters arranged in a housing comprising a bottom plate and having an opaque framework attached to each side defining one entrance opening for the animal. The framework provides a cave-like sleeping environment having a permanently opened entrance, allowing air circulation in and around the burrowing animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,687, issued to Francis Jackson Keys discusses an oversized slipper adapted to provide a sleeping nook for a house pet. The heel of the sole is provided with a fastener portion on the outer end, providing a more confined nook for the pet while having sufficient openings on either side of the slipper, enabling the animal to breathe and peer out.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No's. 981,192, issued to William R. Hollingshead on Jan. 10, 1911 and 4,959,881 issued to Ellen E. Murray on Oct. 2, 1990, discuss cleaning mitts comprising a plurality fabric layers secured together along the peripheral edge providing a hand compartment proportioned to accommodate the hand of a user. U.S. Pat. No's. 2,279,100, issued to Henry Worth et al. on Apr. 7, 1942, 5,010,617, issued to Walter Nelson on Apr. 30, 1991 and 5,172,427, issued to Peter J. Van Bergen on Dec. 22, 1992, each disclose a fingerless mitt having a plurality of fabric layers secured together along the peripheral edge, forming a hand-receiving pocket with wrist gripping means lightly engaging the wrist of the user.
U.S. Pat. No's. 4,457,261, issued to Tina Marshall on Jul. 3, 1984 and 4,563,911, issued to Tina Marshall on Oct. 1, 1985 discuss a mitten for canines comprised of a lightweight, waterproof, flexible latex material, whereby the top of the mitten has a self gripping material to secure the mitten to the canines foot.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.